Tout peut arriver si vite
by jetepromets
Summary: [Après X-Men: Day of Future Past]. Wanda Maximoff revient après une semaine d'absence. Elle retrouve son frère jumeau, qui est diffèrent. Puis y'a cet homme à la bibliothèque..
**Salut tout le monde !**

 **J'ai testé cette histoire, dîtes-moi si le début vous plaît ! ça à l'air plutôt nul mais bon..**

 **Bisou!**

* * *

Wanda Maximoff était plutôt une jeune fille calme, réservée, patiente. Elle aimait les études, la littérature, les choses douces et tendres mais surtout, son frère jumeau.

-Pietro, merde ! Arrête de bouger partout, tu me déconcentres.

-C'est ma beauté qui t'éblouit ?

Elle lui lance un cousin, qu'il évite facilement. Même pas une seconde plus tard, il se tient à ses côtes, sur le lit.

-Alors frangine, tu bosses sur quoi ? il demande innocentement.

Wanda le pousse avec son coude.

-J'ai un examen demain, Pete, s'il te plaît.

Elle remet une mèche brune derrière ses oreilles. Sa voix est fatiguée.

Le jeune homme secoue la tête, dépité.

-Fait pas ta sérieuse frangine, sors un peu, ça te dit ?

Wanda pose son stylo, et plante ses yeux sombres dans les siens.

-Je peux pas me détendre si tu me dis pas ce qu'il s'est passé.

Le visage de son frère se ferme, et une seconde plus tard, il est retourné jouer à la table de ping-pong. Seul. Il apparait et réapparait. Il l'ignore.

-Pietro… essaie-elle.

Ça ne marche pas; ça ne marche jamais, en ce moment. Elle est partie une semaine chez une amie, et quand elle revient, Pietro est diffèrent. C'est étrange. Il est le même, chiant, drôle, impatient… Mais il sait quelque chose que elle ignore.

Il n'avait pas le droit de l'ignorer. Ils étaient jumeaux, inséparables. Ils se disaient tout. Merde, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Un soupir tremblant sort de sa bouche, et elle commence à ramasser ses bouquins. Pietro bouge toujours, mais pas vers elle.

-Je vais aller à la bibliothèque, murmura-elle en mettant ses affaires dans son sac. On se voit tout à l'heure.

Quand elle franchit la porte de leur chambre (Wanda avait sa propre chambre, mais elle restait et dormait toujours dans celle de Pietro), son cœur se serra.

Elle remonte dans la cuisine, où sa mère adoptive fait la vaisselle. La femme la regarde, son sac à dos en main.

-Wanda, où vas-tu ?

Maximoff lui sourit et lui fit un bisou sur la joue.

-Bibliothèque. J'ai un examen demain.

-Ne rentre pas tard ma chérie, et fais attention à toi.

Sa mère lui lance ce regard et Wanda comprit.

-Je n'ai jamais eue de problème avec ça, maman, s'agaça-elle.

Wanda savait se contrôler, pas comme Peter.

-Je sais, sourit-elle. Mais on ne sait jamais… Un accident est si vite arrivé.

Wanda n'avait pas besoin de lire l'esprit de sa mère pour savoir qu'elle avait peur. De tout ça. Des mutants. D'eux. Elle avait peur des dérapages. C'était déjà arrivé, plusieurs fois, parfois même en public. C'était quand l'adolescente ressentait de fort sentiments, et quelque fois, c'était trop dur à contrôler. Mais son frère était là alors ça allait mieux.

Cette fois si, elle était seule. Pietro avait décidé d'arrêter le lycée; ça ne lui avait jamais plu, de toute manière. Wanda n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis. Elle était effrayée quelque fois, et Peter, le sentait. Il lui remontait le moral, la faisait rire. Peter n'avait jamais eu peur d'être diffèrent.

Wanda sursauta quand sa petite sœur, Louise, pénétra dans la cuisine, en sautant.

-Maman, gémit la petite fille, j'ai faim.

Wanda sourit et lui ébouriffe les cheveux.

-Tu as toujours faim ! rit-elle.

Bien sûr, ce n'était pas sa sœur de sang, mais ils se connaissaient depuis toujours. Sa mère adoptive avait recueillie elle et Peter quand ils étaient bébé. Les jumeaux ne se souvenaient pas de leurs parents biologiques. Tant pis, ou peut-être tant mieux.

Ils avaient envie de connaître leurs parents biologiques, de savoir qui c'étaient, à quoi ils ressemblaient… Mais la peur de la déception les avait bloqués.

-Bon, je vous laisse ! A toute à l'heure !

L'adolescente avait l'habitude d'aller à la bibliothèque (avoir un frère hyperactif oblige), elle connaissait ce vaste bâtiment comme sa poche, et avait une place bien précise.

Elle ne perdit pas de temps pour s'assoir sur la chaise et sortir ses affaires. L'endroit était calme, serein. Wanda aimait les esprits posés. Quelques fois, elle laissait son pouvoir s'étendre, s'aventurer vers l'inconnu, les pensées. Elle ne le faisait pas souvent, car c'était _mal._ Et si elle ne se contrôlait plus ?

Wanda secoua la tête, faisant survoler ses longs cheveux bruns. _Arrête de penser à ça._

Juste le son de son stylo, grattant son carnet, se fit entendre. Il y avait peu de monde, aujourd'hui.

Et pourtant, elle sentait un regard lui brûler la nuque.

Avec appréhension, elle tourna sa tête, examinant les alentours. Un homme, assis sur un fauteuil, à quelques mètres d'elle, la fixait.

Il avait les yeux bleus, un bleu assez clairs, mais avec un regard sombre. Les cheveux courts, châtain, il devait avoir la trentaine. Les jambes croisées, un livre sur ses genoux, un manteau noir sur ses épaules, cet homme dégageait une puissance, un charme; quelque chose que Wanda ne pouvait pas expliquer.

Elle lui sourit timidement, plus par politesse qu'autre chose, en fait. L'homme lui lança un regard ennuyé, blasé, avant de replonger dans sa lecture. Wanda sentit ses joues se chauffer. _Idiote._

Elle reprit ses cours, son cœur battant plus vite dans sa poitrine. _Double idiote._

Pendant plus d'une heure, elle sentait le regard de l'homme sur elle. Pourtant, à chaque fois qu'elle posait ses yeux sur lui, il était plongé dans son livre. Ses mains tremblaient; cet homme l'intimidait.

Il n'avait jamais bougé de place; même pas pour s'en aller. Wanda aurait préféré qu'il parte car son cours, qu'elle essayait tant d'apprendre, paraissait et sonnait incompréhensible.

L'atmosphère était lourde.

Alors qu'elle écrivait n'importe quoi dans son carnet, des mots sans queue ni tête, son regard se posa sur sa montre, sur son poignet.

-Merde ! lâcha-elle.

Il était tard, et si elle ne rentrait pas bientôt, elle allait passer un sale quart d'heure.

Le plus vite possible, et avec maladresse, elle mit ses affaires dans son sac. Pour une fois, elle s'en fichait de l'homme.

Wanda espérait juste que la nuit n'était pas tombée.

* * *

-Wanda ! claqua la voix de sa mère, quand elle entendit la porte d'entrée claquer.

Mille injures passa dans la tête de la jeune fille.

-Je suis désolée maman, j'ai pas vu le temps passer, tenta-elle, hésitante.

Sa mère, les bras croisés, devant elle, haussa un sourcil.

-Vraiment ?

Wanda hocha la tête, lentement.

Quelques secondes de silence passa avant que sa mère soupire.

-C'est ok pour cette fois, dit-elle en se frottant le visage. C'est la première et dernière fois, compris ?

Ses yeux bruns étaient plantés dans ceux de Wanda. La femme avait l'air fatigué.

-Juré.

Elle soupire.

-Monte dans ta chambre, et va te coucher. Louise dort déjà, et ton frère… Il n'est pas sorti du sous-sol, même pas pour dîner. Enfin, peut-être que si, mais on l'a sûrement pas vu.

Elle soupire, encore une fois.

-Vous vous êtes disputés, n'est-ce pas ?

Wanda n'a pas le temps de répondre.

\- Je ne vais pas m'en mêler. A dix-sept ans, on est grand, d'accord ? Régler ça entre vous, sans vous battre, compris ? Je ne veux pas que ma maison soit en ruine, comme la dernière fois.

L'adolescente rougit.

-C'était…

-Un accident, je sais, coupa la femme.

Elle prit un ton plus doux.

-Tout va s'arranger, chérie, comme t'habitude. Vous êtes tous les deux têtus, ça prendra peut-être deux jours ou trois, mais bon, tout le monde sait que dans une semaine, vous sera inséparables. Comme toujours.

Sa mère remit une mèche derrière ses oreilles.

-Bon, va te coucher maintenant.

Wanda hoche la tête.

-Merci maman.

Cette fois, Wanda dormit dans sa propre chambre. Le lit était froid.

* * *

C'était une catastrophe. Pire que ça. Wanda avait échoué. Ce mot, elle le détestait. Echec. Ça sonnait comme une insulte.

L'examen avait été un échec total. Elle haïssait l'homme de la bibliothèque; c'était de sa faute, de toute manière. Wanda devait trouver un responsable, et elle avait beaucoup trop de fierté pour dire que c'était de sa faute, alors l'homme de bibliothèque paraissait un bon choix.

En tout cas, c'est une Wanda épuisée qui franchit la porte d'entrée.

Il n'y' avait personne. Ce n'était pas surprenant. Sa mère travaille et Peter doit aller chercher Louise à l'école (sans utiliser ses pouvoirs, bien sûr. Enfin ça, on ne sait pas trop).

Les pieds de la brune l'emmenèrent directement au sous-sol, dans la chambre de son frère. Elle se laissa tomber sur le lit, et ferma les yeux.

 _Ma vie s'est vraiment de la merde._

* * *

-Hey la marmotte, on se réveille.

Wanda sentit son bras bouger.

-M'oblige pas à prendre les grands moyens, frangine.

Cette voix, elle l'a connaissait.

-Très bien…

Puis le silence. Et le froid. Et l'eau. Et…

-PIETRO ! s'écria-elle. SALE GOSSE !

Le jeune homme aux cheveux d'argent était mort de rire, de l'autre côté de la pièce. Puis il sentit une force le faire juter en arrière.

-Vraiment, frangine ? s'amusa-il, en se relevant.

Wanda, un nuage rouge entourant ses deux mains, les yeux malicieux et ses cheveux trempés ainsi que son corps tout entier, hocha la tête.

-Génial..

Avant que Wanda puisse le voir, un vent passa devant son visage, puis à son tour, elle s'écrasa au mur, avec un bruit assourdissant. Elle siffla.

-Outch…

Peter grimaça.

-J'ai mal pour toi, sœurette.

Wanda se relève difficilement, sous les remarques de Peter. Elle lui envoya un regard noir, les yeux rouges.

Peter trouvait les yeux de sa sœur fascinant. Ça arrivait surtout quand elle était en colère, et donc, ils n'étaient pas souvent rouges.

-Tu veux que je t'aide à te relever, peut-être ?

Il haussa un sourcil, ses yeux noirs, moqueurs.

Wanda lui envoya une sorte de boule rouge, qui bloqua tout son corps. Elle le plaqua au mur. Le corps de Peter était comme enveloppé par une fumée rouge sang, reliée aux mains de Wanda. Ça l'étouffait.

-Ok frangine, je t'accorde cette victoire, toussa-il.

Les yeux de sa jumelle étaient de nouveau vert-noir. Elle le relâcha et il tomba à terre.

-Profite de ta victoire sœurette, car ça arrive pas à souvent.

C'était vrai. Pietro avait des reflexes et même sans, grâce à sa vitesse, il prenait toujours Wanda par surprise. Elle était presque sûre qu'il l'avait laissé gagner.

L'adolescente s'approcha de lui, et s'assit elle aussi, contre le mur. Les jambes repliaient contre son torse, et ses bras enroulés autour de ses molets, elle mit sa tête sur ses genoux.

Le silence s'étira. Pour une fois, Peter ne bougeait pas.

-Je suis désolée pour hier, Pete.

Ils ne se regardent pas mais elle peut sentir que Peter a haussé les épaules.

-Pas grave, marmonna-il.

-Si… Tout semble différent et…

-N'en parlons plus, d'accord ? coupa-il, en se tournant vers elle.

Elle soupire.

-S'il te plaît.

Pour une fois, Pietro était sérieux.

-D'accord.

Il sourit et embrassa son front. Quelques secondes plus tard, il était sur le canapé, agitant une manette dans la main.

\- Ça te dit, une partie ?

Wanda lui lança un regard noir.

-Non, peux pas, marmonna-elle. Un abruti m'a lancé un sot d'eau sur la tête.

Les sourcils de Peter se haussèrent.

-Y'a vraiment des imbéciles sur cette terre hein?

-J'aurai pas dit mieux.

* * *

Si vous voulez la **suite** , n'hésitez pas à **me le dire** :)


End file.
